Preps And Goths: Trapped In Lust
by niko56
Summary: Yeah, it is exactly what it looks like, full summary inside, PLEASE REVIEW, rated M, for sex and such -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: I own nothing, got it G?

**Like the summary said, it is exactly what it looks like, this was a challenge I endured to make a CourtneyxGwen fanfic. Theres a lot of graphic kinky sex, so please read with caution...But R&R while your at it, NO FLAMES!!! that's all I seem to get nowadays anymore. Alright, please enjoy**

**Preps And Goths: Trapped In Lust**

* * *

Gwen was walking down an ally way of the film set. Just perusing the grounds of the dilapidated movie lot. All seemed well, there were a few clouds in the sky. Not much, anything seemed possible to happen to our favorite resident goth. But she clearly didn't care. Suddenly, Gwen felt something gently brush against her backside. It was light enough to be the summer breeze. Gwen still looked behind her. Nothing. Then turning around she noticed the resident prep to the right front of her. Gwen of course, confused as hell "Courtney, was...was that you?" she asked at an absolute loss for words

"What are you talking about?" Courtney seemed more confused then Gwen was

"But...nothing."

"Hey if your gonna try and form sentences, your gonna need a verb." Courtney said with that same ol' same ol' sarcasm

"Bitch." Gwen rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

Gwen found herself walking over to the studio, where she had to stay after being voted off.

"Stupid, stupid, bitch Courtney." she snarled "She acts so high and fucking mighty, with her fucking lawyers, shouldn't even be here!"

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

Stupid little bitch. [crosses arms] Hear me world and hear me good...I Gwen Sanderson will now and forever...and yesterday, hate and despise Courtney!" [mocks her] If your gonna form sentences try using veeeeeeeeerbs. Stupid twat!

(end transmission)

-

"Ugh!" "I can't stand that Bitch!" Gwen went to her room, and slammed her head on her pillow, which unbeknownst to her, had a suspicious note taped to it. "Huh, what the fuck?"........The note read

"Dear Gwen,

Hi, we need to talk, it's very important, about our...relationship...very important. Meet me at the upper closet in studio hanger B 7:00 don't be late,

Love;

Someone who loves you...

"Aw..." Gwen blushed and held the note close to her heart

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

Oh...It's probably Trent begging me to get back together with him...He is so cute...Or Duncan...Oh please be Duncan, he is way too good for that stuck up Courtney. But wait...this note is written in calligraphy...Duncan's handwriting is crappy "I couldn't give a shit" chicken scrap. But Trent...possibly, unless it's someone else like...yuck! Cody...unfortunately, that is also possible...Only one way to find out...test all 3...here's to a good hunt....maybe this'll take my mind of of Bitchney...oops, Courtney.

(end transmission)

-

So Gwen went on her hunt...to find the so called lover.

"Okay...first up Trent...." Gwen went to the commissary where both Cody and Trent were sitting "Oh, perfect, she smirked....Yeah cause finding who wrote a love letter worked out soooooooooooo well the last time. "Hey shut-up." You heard that "I've heard everything you've said random voice, now who are you, and who wrote this?" My name is...Antonio...Harlensen...smith...schwerner...den...son...yeah Antonio Harlensensmithschwernerdenson...and I can't tell you! "Wow...weird name." Your face is a weird name...and call me Big Tony "Why?" Cause Big Tony is cool! "Whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes put on a seductive smile, and walked over to Johnny relationship-screw-up, and Senor suave "Hey boys."

"Hey Gwen." both said with a mouth full of food...almost uninterested

"So...Trent...you uh...write any good calligraphy notes lately...to a...special someone?" Gwen asked batting her eyelashes

"...No..."Trent said with that "Woman your fucking crazy, can't you see I'm eating?" look on his face, between another few bites of his meal

"Okay...are you suuuuuuure?" she asked

"Yeah..."

"Okay..." She moved on to Cody "Hey Cody...I...see you got the Italian instead of the meatball sandwich..."

"Yeah..." Damn shes as subtle as the temperance movement

"You uh...make any secretive gestures lately...to a...special someone?" she asked

"We-"

"shhhhhhhhhhhh...don't speak." Gwen said shhhhhhing him getting seductively closer

"But I didn't...write anything." Cody said admiring Gwen while talking

"Uh Gwen...I don't think he wrote anything." Trent said...you still want her

"Fine...did any of you chowderheads write this?" she angrily threw the note on the table...chowderheads?

"I don't know." both morons said

"Ugh...fine." Gwen grabbed the note and stormed out

"...Gwen, if I said I wrote it will you get close to me again?" Cody asked...moron

Gwen went Duncan hunting...She had a better chance with the other two

"Hey Tony." Big Tony "Big Tony...SHUT-UP!"....................... "Hey Duncan."

"Hey Gwen, whats that?" he asked

"A note...you write it?" It's funny, you'd think she'd be getting all seductive with him rather the two sandwich stumps "SHUT-UP!"

"Wha?"

"Oh not you, its...never mind."

"O...kay, well anyways, that's not my John Hancock, kinda looks lime Princess wrote that?"

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

[trying to contain laughter] Oh that is rich!! Courtney, seeking relationship help...too rich...huh, I needed a good laugh...hahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!! [falls over the chair laughing]

(end transmission)

-

"Well, I'll humor your little joke, I'm still gonna go see who this mystery lover is, see ya dunk." she said leaving

"See ya crazy."

**Duncan Confessional**

**-**

So...Harlensenschwernerdenson, really? You couldn't have just said Smith... or or or something not long and stupid?

(end transmission)

Ignoring that, Gwen went to studio B, and upstairs to the closet, which was actually a decent sized closet containing a bed, and a table. There as a bag of miscellaneous junk on the table, completely obscure from Gwen's current view. "Hello...?" she called out entering the room. "Anyone here, I got your note." The door slammed behind Gwen, revealing the lustful smirking Courtney "GASP!"

"I see you got my note." she said locking the door...then sliding the key below the small opening at the bottom, trapping them inside the room

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-"

"Are you gonna be finishing any of those words?" she asked getting closer

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked slowly backing away

"Fulfilling the letter I wrote." she said

"SO IT WAS YOU?" "Which means...ew.........you...like me?"

"Not like Gwen...love." "And I've locked us in...were trapped, prisoners...of love...lust...hatred."

"But...but...but...[mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm]. Gwen's buts were interrupted with Courtney planting her soft lips against hers...and instead of Gwen pushing away...we get this

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

What...am...I...doing...Why am I kissing this bitch?! WHY!? Why do I always get the crazies? WHY? There is no way this could get any worse

(end transmission)

-

Hello worse...Gwen Felt Courtney's tongue wrestler with hers, getting deeper and deeper...

"I hate you." Gwen took a breath and starred daggers at the smirking lesbian prep

"Likewise...[mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm] they went back into another long kiss...a teenage boys dream to watch...Tough shit it had to be a picture-less story.

**Courtney Confessional**

**-**

Ha...I finally got her right where I want her...Gwen is my new bitch, and I'm gonna fuck the shit out of her...no pun intended...I love my life

(end transmission)

-

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

If I'm gonna be stuck here forced to have sex with little miss Sues-a-lot, I might as well punish her for it...I may be strait but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two...

(end transmission)

-

*cough* lesbian *cough cough* Gwen moved her hands gently down Courtney's back and into her pants...And started to feel her ass. And then proceeded to finger Courtney, smirking as she went out for a breath.

"You sonofabitch." Courtney snarled at her smirking lover

"Aw, whats the matter Courtney didn't see it coming?"

**Courtney Confessional**

**-**

No...I expected her to be all scared and this be completely easy [is anything ever easy?] But, I guess I have no choice...time to get rough [You might want to look away boys and girls...of course boys...ya know...girls, of the bisexual or homosexual variety...I aim to please]

(end transmission)

-

"Fine...if that's how you want it Gwenny [ker-slam]" Courtney slammed Gwen against the wall, her back facing Courtney. Gwen was clearly weaker then her preppy adversary so she was unfortunately pinned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Courtney whispered into Gwen's ear, before licking it, making her shudder. "You know I've always admired you, and I've been so jealous." Courtney tried to make small talk while she slowly pulled Gwen's skirt and stalkings off her legs. As well as her boots "I've always been jealous of your hot body...your lips...your perky breasts...and your tight butt." "It turns me on."

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

Well I admire her persistence crushing on me [blushing] no ones ever thought about me like that before...at least not that much, but there is no way this can get even more worse.

(end transmission)

-

Hello even more worse

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to get inside you baby." Courtney finally pulled off Gwen's purple and black panties, making her lower body totally nude. "Yeah, there's that ass." Courtney smacked her lips

"Courtney please wait, I don't wanna-ahhhhhhhohhhhhhhh.....yeaaaaaaaaaaah." Gwen began to moan. Courtney buried her face in the goths tight ass, licking around everything

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Courtney licked around Gwen's butt

"Courtney...st...st...stop...I beg of you...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." "WHY AM I LIKING THIS?" This is rape you know...ahhhhhhhh...You can go to jail...ohhhhhhhh...but you would o-o-oooonly like that."

mnmnmnmmmnnmmnmnmm...yeah I would, so work it hotstuff [spank]...mnmnmmnmmmnnnmm." Courtney took a breather and spanked her bitches ass

"NOT HER BITCH" Suuuuuuuuuure your not, and I'm not Antonio Harlensensmithschwernerdenson

"Who was that?"

"No one...continue."

"." she continued to thrust her tongue in Gwen's ass....But that still wasn't enough

"Courtney, what are you...ahhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhh,yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah." Courtney took her middle and index fingers and thrust them inside Gwen's pussy. "Ohhhhhhh...yessssssssssss...Courtney-ahhhhhh..."

"I know you like this Gwen honey." Courtney said

"No I don-ahhhhhhhhhh....I hate you." No you don't

"Aw...well those who hate me don't get a lap dance."

"I don't wanna lap dance." Can I have yours then?

"Courtney...ohhhhhh...stop...I'm gonna...gonna...gon-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Cum." Courtney smacked her lips, licked her fingers and sucked up all of her lovers love juice "mnmmmnmnmnmnmmn...yum...nmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnm." Gwen shuddered

"Never...again."

"Aw...we just got started..." Courtney pressed up against Gwen and unlaced her corset, she was now Totally naked. "Aw...I love those perky breasts of yours."

"Do me a favor, please go die."

"Oh Gwen, stop fighting it, and enjoy it." Courtney pulled Gwen over to a chair and sat her down on it, the cold hard chair sent a shiver up Gwen's spine.

"What are you...what are you gonna do?" Gwen asked nervously. Courtney answered by gently licking on Gwen's right tit.

"hmnmhmnhmmmnmmm." she began to suck

"Ohhhhhhhhhh......yeah...yeah Courtney, yeah thats it." You like her "I do not." Do so...Gwen gently rubbed Courtney's beautiful mocha hair.

"."

"Oh...that's nice." Gwen moaned. Courtney pulled off.

"I knew you'd like it." she winked and went for Gwen's left tit. While rubbing her right. "."

"Oh damn...yeah...yesssssssssssssss...oh yeah, yeah." Courtney finally released. And met Gwen;s eyes filled with lust. "Court...your eyes...their...beautiful." Gwen blushed

"Thanks..." they slowly made out again...

"But this is no fair...I wanna see you naked." Gwen smirked

"If you insist...anything for my Princess."

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

Her Princess..no way...shes the Princess, I'm no ones Princess

(end transmission)

-

"Wait...your Princess?" "I don't think so, your my Princess."

"Whatever you say...just relax and enjoy the show." Courtney did a strip tease and Gwen was lovin' it.

"Oh...nice." Courtney stripped off everything, and sat on Gwen's lap. Courtney was tanned all over, right down to her well sculpted ass. Not Lindsay beautiful, but pretty close. Her boobs were a little bigger then Gwen's. And darker skinned. "Your...so beautiful." Gwen stroked her cheek

"Thanks...so, what do you wanna do to me?" she asked seductively...Gwen smirked

"Well...I think a certain Princess has been a naughty girl."

"Oh...What do you wanna do?"

"I think give you a good spanking."

"Perfect." Courtney smirked She bent herself over Gwen's lap. Gwen was starting to fall in love with Courtney's butt.

"You know I'm gonna go rough." Gwen said

"Oh please, you think I don't have experience, I'll be just fine."

"We'll see about that..." Gwen raised her open palm. She paddled Courtney's bottom "Ha...[slap]...who's the bitch...[slap]...now?" [slap slap slap slap slap]

"Still you." Courtney said with the same expression

"Dammit [slap slap]...why [slap] wont [slap] this [slap] work [slap]"

"Ha...You spank like a girl!" Courtney taunted

"[slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap...] URGH!" "Your so impossible [Super slap]" "Okay, I think I'm done." Courtney stood up, her ass cheeks were a nice dingy red and brownish color mostly because of her tan. She still had on the same expression she did earlier "See I told you I had experience."

"What can I say, you were right."

"And now it's my turn." Courtney went to the table with the bag, and pulled out some miscellaneous junk.

"And...whats that?" Gwen was shaking like a leaf

"You see."

"Ugh." "Wait." Courtney pinned Gwen against the wall again. She handcuffed Gwen's hands behind her.

"Kneel down, you." she ordered, Gwen complied. Then Courtney took out her second object, a spanking paddle

"Courtney wait."

"I can play rough too." Courtney whispered into Gwen's ear again.

"Courtney, I...-[ker-slap] AhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that hurt!"

"Perfect...[spank spank spank spank spank]"

"Gah!" "Court-[spank]st-[spank spank]Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah [spank spank spank] you like this don't ya?"

"We-[spank spank spank] Gahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"DON'T YA?" [Super spank]

"Yesssssssss [spank] I love it!" [spank spank]

"I knew it [spank spank] So, whose my Princess?" [spank spank spank]

"[weakly] I am."

[Super spank] "What was that?"

"!"

"[spank] I said, what was that!?" [super spank]

"I AM......" [Gwen began to cry]

"Perfect." Courtney picked Gwen up, and uncuffed her. Gwen's ass was much more red then Courtney's was. "It's okay." She turned her around and began to snuggle with her... "I was lost in the moment Gwen...I would never hurt you on purpose." Courtney hugged her tearing lover

"Oh...[sniffles..] oh...[sniffles]...okay." Gwen started to calm down. "she started to focus her head on Courtney's breasts, and licked the left, rubbed the right. "mmmmmmhmmmhhnmmhmhmm."

"Oh yeah...you sure know how to please me." Courtney moaned "Oh...yeah, yeah; that's it...yeah right there...ohhhh...oh...o-ahhhhhhh." Gwen switched breasts, while Courtney stroked her highlighted hair. "Oh Gwen, I love you sooooo much." she moaned Gwen released

"You know what, I love you too

"Good...lick my pussy." she smirked...that was random

"Of course." Gwen knelt down again, and focused her head on Courtney's well shaved pubic area. She grimaced when her red ass touched her knees. Then she licked Courtney who loved it

"Ohhh....oh, yeah." Courtney smirked evilly, she loved watching Gwen suck on her vagina. While she rubbed her hair.

"." Gwen slurped.

"Ohhh...ahhhhhhhhh....Oh Gwen...yeah...oh baby, yes."

""

"Oh Gwen....oh...ohh...ohhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhh yeah." Gwen just wasn't satisified

**Gwen Confessional**

**-**

[shes got her feet up on the table, and shes still nude] Courtney thinks shes got me over a barrel, thinks shes got me figured out...shes wrong, I'm only seducing her so she'll do whatever I say, yup, my master plan is working perfectly

(end transmission)

-

Yeah, sure it is...(she is such a lesbian) Gwen began to hug Courtney's butt.

"Oh Gwen...I didn't know you liked me like that." Then Gwen took her right index finger and inserted it inside Courtney's anus. And thrust "Oh...You naughty dirty little slut." she said seductively. "Oh....yeah...yes...oh yeah." "Yeah, that's how I like it." Yeah shes the slut alright....Courtney was just about to reach her climax. "Oh Gwen...I...I'm...I'm-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she came, and Gwen licked it all. She stood back up and met her lovers lips with her own cum stained ones.

"Lets see how you taste."[mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm]

"Oh Gwen...mmmmmmmmmmmmm.."

"So...what else is in that bag of yours?" she asked Courtney smirked

"You wanna see?"

"Yeah...oh no, its okay Courtney I got it." Gwen went over to the secret bag. And pulled out a strap on harness with an attachable, cum-able dildo. 8" "Niiiiiiiiice." Gen said slicking the dick slightly.

"Yup, I sure did bring some goodies." Courtney said...sorta nervous. Gwen strapped on, and filled the dildo with some fake semen, also found from the bag

Yeah." Gwen smirked and walked over to her lover. "Kneel down." she ordered, Courtney obeyed. Weird she'd do that. "Come on Princess, suck on my cock."

"Gwen I love it when you call me Princess, it turns me on." Courtney licked the head of the dick, and started to suck it. All to Gwen's pleasure. It was her turn to smirk wickedly and stroke Courtney's hair.

"Yeah, that's it, suck on it, you little whore."

[hmmmmmmmmmmmmm]

"Mmmm, yeah, that's it...make my day bitch." Gwen smirked

[mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmm]

"Oh Court...you look so cute with your lips wrapped around my cock." Your cock?! "Oh...fuck me Court, I wanna feel you again...fuck me now." Courtney slid both her index fingers inside Gwen's pussy and ass. "Ohhhhhhh....nice....I...Love...This..." Told ya. "Ohhhhhhhh....yeah...yeah your my Princess...Ohhhh....oh, yeah...baby." Gwen blushed, she liked the extra attention. "Oh yes...yeah...oh yeah...yeah..." Gwen decided to really punish Courtney, without warning she pressed the cum button, and a generous stream entered the preps mouth. Gwen pulled out, and the remaining ejaculation went all over her face. "Ha!"

"[gulp] GWEN!" Courtney was obviously pissed.

"Huh...[licks her face] cake frosting, mmmmm." Gwen licked the "cum" off her Princess's face. "Delicious."

"Oh, your dead." "Gimme that dildo." Courtney tore the strap-on off of Gwen, re-loaded it, and put it on.

"What, it was just frosting." Gwen said like it was no big deal.

"I'll give you just cake frosting, come here."

"Oh baby, so soon." Gwen giggled

"Shut-up [slap]" Courtney slapped Gwen's ass.

"ooh...kinky." Gwen shivered but giggled.

"So, you like jokes, eh Gwen?" "Well...is this a joke, huh!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Courtney shoved the dick into Gwen's pussy. Courtney was against the wall, sh thrusting was really fast. She was smirking all the way

"Yeah, who's the little Princess now...say it...say your my Princess!" Courtney yelled

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...oh, yes Courtney I'm your little Princess, and I...ohhhh looooooooove iiiiiiit," Gwen moaned between thrusts.

"Yeah, that's right baby [slap] love it." Courtney smirked "Uh, I love your ass." she said slapping it again

"Ohhh...Courtney...Ohhhhhhhhh...baby, cum inside me...do it, I'm so hoooooooorny." Yes, yes you are "Ssssshuttt-up...Biggg...Toooooooonyyyyyyyy."

"Who?"

"No one, just fucking cum me!"

"Whatever you say....Princess...."

"OHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cake frosting leaked out of Gwen's pussy

"Oh it's okay Gwenny, I'll lick it up."

"Oh....ohhhhhh...oh Courtney...oh....ohhhhh." Courtney licked Gwen's real cum along with the fake stuff.

"How was that?" Courtney asked

"Oh perfect." Gwen said Courtney reloaded the strap on again. "Oh Court, I've been such a bad little girl...fuck my ass." Can you say horny?

"Sure." Courtney smirked. Gwen bent over the table.

"Come on Courtney." Gwen begged

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...positive."

"Okay..."

"Oh.....!"

"You like that?" Courtney pushed the dick further inside Gwen's tight ass.

"Ohhhhh..., so, much!" Courtney slowly thrust the dick.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh." Gwen moaned...she was filled with absolute pleasure. "Oh, Courtney...yes...i love this dick in my asshole."

"I knew you would darling." Courtney thrust harder and harder, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Hows this?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh....yeeeeeeeah....fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeeeeee." "Yesssssssssssssssss!" "Oh...Courtney!"

"Oh Gwen."

"Oh baby."

"Oh...Princess."

Oh...oh...[thud.]" Both girls were so over come wit pleasure they fell over. Gwen and Courtney were on their sides, Courtney was still fucking Gwen

"Oh Court...perfeeeeeect." Gwen moaned

"Oh..Gwen...you are my Princess..." Courtney nuzzled on her neck "Gwen..."

"...Yeah...?"

"Get on top of me." she ordered

"Oh yes." Courtney lay on her back, and Gwen sat her ass on the dildo. She was facing Courtney.

"Alright little girl, bounce for me." she ordered

"With pleasure." Gwen bounced pretty fast, Courtney grabbing onto her ass. Courtney loved watching her princess's boobs bounce up and down with her. Which Courtney loved.

"I hate you."

"ughhhhh...why?"

"Those perky boobs on such a hot little body...I'm so jealous."

"You don't think I'm jealous of you?"

"I'm sure...so for that...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Courtney pressed the cum button and the cake frosting excuse for male semen leaked out of Gwen's vertical ass. Gwen got on her hands and knees. "Lick me."

"Oh yeah." Courtney licked all the cum out of Gwen's ass, which both girls enjoyed

"Ohhhhh.....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...yeah."

[]

**Courtney Confessional**

**-**

That was beautiful...I hoped she has the guts to do it to me...she will...I love Gwen sooooo much...And I know she loves me...I hope...

(end transmission)

-

**Gwen Confessional**

Time for my sweet revenge

(end transmission)

-

Gwen reloaded the strap on and harnessed it on

"Come here, Princess." she ordered "Lay down."

"Why?" Courtney asked

"You'll see." Courtney was laying back down Gwen pulled both her legs over her shoulders, exposing both her holes.

"I get it."

"Yup...tell me if this hurts."

"Ohhhhhh....ahhhhhhhhh, oh Gwen...yesssss." Gwen dug the dildo into Courtney's anus, and thrust gently, starring seductively at her lover.

"You like this, Courtney?"

"Oh....hell....yeeeeeeeeeeeeah, fuck me...I'm your Princess." God that's getting annoying

"Yes you are."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...yeeeeeeeah." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah...yeah...oh yeah." Gwen thrust harder

"Yessssssss, Gwen...I...I...I love youuuuuuuuu."

"I love you too Courtney."

"Oh Gwen...cum...i want you to cum."

"If you insist."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Yessssssssssssss." Gwen pulled out and quickly reloaded the strap on. Courtney lay in the same position

"Time to fuck that cute pussy."

"Oh baby...ohhhhhhhhh....Oh my God that feels goooooooooooood." "Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah."

"Yeah...yeah."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, yesssssss, Gweeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnyyyyyy."

"Yeah...yeah...yeah."

"I...looooooove thisssssssss.'

"Me too."

"Harder...faster."

"Alright babe, those are the magic words."

"ohhh, ohhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh." "Ohhhhhh, yessssssss."

"You want me to cum." Gwen asked

"Oh yeah...doooooooo itttttttttttt."

"Of course..."

""

"Yeah."

"Oh yesSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Gwen finally pulled out and put herself face down and licked up all of the cum dripping outside Courtney

"mmmmmmmmmhmmnmmhmnmhmnmmhmnmm."

"Oh....yeah, yeah,yeah, oh yeah." Courtney moaned...like a true lesbian.

"yum..." Both girls stood up, Gwen reloaded yet again, she wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Get on the bed." she ordered

"Okay." Courtney confused got on the bed.

"Kneel on her hands and knees."

"Oh okay." Courtney complied "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked nervously "What are you gonna DO to me?" she asked again only seductively.

"This..." Gwen shoved the dildo deep in Courtney's ass.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Cause it's fun and your hot and vulnerable." that's one way to look at it.

"Oh......Gooooooooood!" Courtney moaned Gwen thrust harder

"Yeah, who's laughing now Courtney, I have control."

"Yeahhh!" "Youuuuuu doooooo."

"Who's the Princess now Courtney [spank] huh, who?!"

"I am.."

"[spank] what I didn't quite catch that?"

"I AM YOUR PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Perfect!"

"Ohhh, Gwen...your...your evil...I love it!" Courtney shouted

"Thank you..."

"Oh yeah...oh yeah...ohhhhh yeeeeeeeeeah." she moaned

"Hey Courtney, I know your gonna love this..."

"!!!!" Gwen had overloaded the dildo, and a ton of semen filled deep in Courtney's ass. Gwen pulled out and quickly unharnessed the dick

"Taste it!" she ordered She turned Courtney around and shoved the dick in her mouth

"mmmmmmmmmmm."

"It tastes good doesn't it?"

"Oh...it does." Both girls leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

"."

After cleaning the mess, both girls lay down in bed.

"Oh Gwen...your evil...your sexy...your super beautiful...and I can't get enough of you." Courtney went to kiss the blushing Gwen

"Courtney...I can't believe I'm saying this, your cute, hot...amazing...and I love you."

"Oh Gwenny."

"Oh Princess."

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"So...what do we tell Duncan and Trent?" wen asked

"I don't know." Courtney got on top of Gwen, who was facing face down. Courtney went grinding on Gwen's butt.

"I think we can let them down gently."

"Good...now lets get some sleep." The girls slept comfortably ready for the next day.

The next morning Gwen was the first to wake up, only to discover she wasn't in the same room...bed...and clothes (lack there of) Gwen and Courtney were still in studio B. But that studio was the prison challenge studio. Gwen had slept in a bed in one of the jail cells. And she was wearing a skimpy black and white top, and an even skimpier black and white skirt. A prisoners uniform.

"Wait...what the fuck?" Gwen said

"huh...what." Courtney woke up, she was wearing the same thing.

"Courtney, what happened?"

"Well don't look at me." she said

"Well, I didn't get us in here?"

"Me neither."

"We did."

"TRENT, DUNCAN CODY"

**Trent Confessional**

**-**

What can I say...that is some good TV right here

(end transmission)

-

**Duncan Confessional**

**-**

They look cute in stripes

(end transmission)

-

**Cody Confessional**

**-**

This is great...I love this show.

(end transmission)

-

"Did you pigs put us in here?" Courtney asked

"Maybe." Cody said

"Maybe not." Duncan finished

"But how, we locked the door." Gwen yelled confused

"Yeah and put it outside the door, where we could unlock it." Trent surmised

"Oh."

"And don't worry, we heard you two wanna break up with us." Duncan said

"Well good, cause it's over." Courtney said holding onto the bars.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed

"Fine...but were still gonna keep you in there." Duncan said

"For how long." Gwen gulped

"Til we decide to let you sexy little jail-baits out." Cody said

"Which is when?" Both girls yelled

"Your sentence lasts, for a few more hours." Trent told them

"Wait...guys, you can't just leave us here!" Courtney yelled out

"Yes we can." Duncan said, all three boys began to leave.

"Dammit." Courtney slammed her head on the bars.

"Hey Court, since were stuck here, lets enjoy ourselves." Gwen whispered in her ear.

"Oh, baby." Gwen dropped Courtney's skirt

"Okay Princess...you ready?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Gwenny."

"Excellent." "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Ohhh...ohhh..."

**THE END...**

Hope you enjoyed this very long oneshot. So **PLEASE REVIEW **this, and my other amazing stories...I know you will, so happy reading and have a nice day. And if you are a not a CourtneyxGwen fan, and you probably hated this with a burning passion...TOO BAD! If you liked it...great...just amazingly great...so review anyway.


End file.
